Tower of Black Platforms
The tower of black platforms is located in ring 1, its made by JToHGamer. Every platform is black. Guide: Floor 1: You start of by going on a moving platform, then do some jumps. Get on the spinners and do a few jumps and a wrap, then do 1 stud jumps. Jump on the spinner and you passed floor 1. Floor 2: Do a wrap and jump onto the moving platform, do the ladder flicking part (or whatever its called), then do some killbrick wraps. Now do a head hitter and heal, now once you got passed that killbrick. Jump on the angled head hitter and do some wraps, once you did that. You passed floor 2. Floor 3: Get on the platforms and jump on the spinners, then do some wraps and jumps. Then do 1 stud jumps, jump to the top of the wrap. And then do some head hitters and you passed floor 3. Floor 4: You start off with 1 stud jumps, and then your outside. Do some wraps and jumps, then do again 1 stud jumps and your inside. Do some jumps and jump across the YEET, and then you get to a tightrope. Across it and avoid the killbrick spinner, do some wraps and jumps and you passed floor 4! Floor 5: You start with a moving platform, do some jumps and jump across the +, then you get to a transperent part. Nothing to be scared of, they are cancollide true. And now you got on the fast spinners, time your jumps and do some 2 stud spinners. Do a head hitter and a very small maze, jump across the angled blocks and you passed floor 5! Floor 6: You start off with a speed pad, walk across a block and do some jumps. Now these fake and true jumps, do not go jump on it randomly, look with your camera. Now do some jumps and some weird jumps and you passed floor 6! Floor 7: Now do some 1 stud jumps and a wrap, do some flower jumps just like in ToSF. Then jump on the 4 stud platform, you will be teleported outside. Now do some spinners and look at some tower pillars, now your inside. Now do some wraps and headhitters, do some jumps and get to the wraps. Now walk across the memory blocks and do wraps. Once you did that, jump at the top of the wraps and do headhitters and you beat floor 7! Floor 8: Jump onto the spinners and the next spinner, keep doing that untill your at the top of it. Now do some jumps and it says OK, Do a wrap and a head hitter. Now you finished floor 8! Floor 9: Now, which challenge do you choose. You have to press buttons because of floor 10, here are the challenges! Green: Do some jumps and and a ladder flick (or whatever) and then a 1 stud jump, then do a wrap and then do some 1 stud jumps and a 1 stud sticking out 3 stud wrap and you did challenge 1! Blue: Do some jumps and wraps do a wrap while landing on a 1 stud and you did challenge 2! Red: Do a tightrope and a wrap, do a another tightrope and a wrap to a 1 stud platform. Then do a another tightrope, then do a stickout and you got all 3 buttons! Now go on the tightrope and do some jumps and a another tightrope, do some 1 stud jumps and you passed floor 9! Floor 10: You start with a killbrick spinner, there are a few safe spots. Once you passed it, do some rope platforms and 1 stud jumps. Then do wraps, and do the final 1 studs. Once you did those 1 studs, i hope you pressed all the buttons on floor 9. If you did, walk across the button activated platforms and jump to the winpad! You beat ToBP!!! Music: Floor 1: Scattle - Visitors Floor 2: ??? Floor 3: Hexagon Force - Waterflame Floor 4: Keep Going - Waterflame Floor 5: Cant Let Go - DJVI? Floor 6: There It Is Floor 7: A Hat in Time - Battle of Award 42 Floor 8: A Hat in Time - Mafia Boss Big showdown Floor 9: Miami Hotline Vol.3 - Demonicity Floor 10: GosT - Ascension